Truly Divergent
by samcor
Summary: Alexandra may get her wish to be in Divergent but will she change it for the better or worse? Four/Tobias and OC
1. Falling in

**I do not own divergent; all right go to Veronica Roth**

**I own the character Alexandra but there will be no war in my story**

Chapter 1 Alexandra (Lex) POV:

I finally finished reading _Divergent _and it was an awesome book though I wished I could just jump in the story since I have a somewhat crush on Four even though he is a fictional character. I look at the time and it is 12 am; it's my birthday today and I am finally 16 years old… I guess I was reading the book longer than I thought since I was supposed to go to be hours ago. Then I just fell asleep thinking about the story _Divergent_…..

*Dream*

I am standing in nothingness and I hear a voice…

"I will give you the wish that you want, I have already sent someone in that world to kill the leader of Eurtide so the war will never happen; also you get to be with someone who you can change for the better." The voice said

"Wait, what are you talking about!" I yelled but then I was being woken up by a random guy.

"Who are you!?" I barely got out and all he did was look at me weirdly

"Your brother Caleb, are you feeling okay Alexandra?" OMG the dream is true well I guess that means that I can go to Dauntless where four is….. YES.

"Sorry I just had a really weird dream" I made a quick excuse

"It is fine just hurry up, the aptitude test is today for me but my two little 14 year old sisters still need to go to school" did he just say FOURTEEN darn now I have to wait another 2 years. Well maybe I will run into F…. Tobias so I can make an excuse of why I will recognize him.

"I'll be down stairs in a minute" I told him and he left my alone with my thoughts….. This is going to be a long 2 years. I got up and went down stair and had breakfast with me new family and I got to know them a little bit and then we got on the bus and I was left with my own thoughts once more when we made it to what I think was called the hub I started to try to look for Tobias so I could meet him.

"Are you okay Alexandra, you have acted odd all morning?' Tris questioned me and I simply nodded my head since I still need to figure out how to act like an Abnegation member. I just started to wonder around not wanting to go to any of my supposed classes when I ran smack into a solid and well defined chest. I closed my eyes a simply waited for the pain but all I felt was warm strong arms wrap around me and when I looked up I knew who I ran into…. Tobias.

"Um I really should watch where I going, I really didn't mean to run into you… not the greatest way to make a first impression… I am really sorry….." I trailed off when he put his finger on my lips and that is when I noticed that I am still wrapped up in his arms, not that I am complaining since it is a great feeling.

"I am the one who should apologize since I was the one that got in your way… what's your name?" he asked me and his voice made me feel like melting into a puddle and by the smirk he was trying to suppress on his face my reaction was very physical.

"Alexandra but you can call me Lex and if you don't mind what is yours name?" I asked him

He leaned forward and put his mouth right next my ear and whispered, "Tobias."

Then I felt him caress my check and turn around to leave but before he could get far I choked out, "Be Brave and never give up!" he stopped for one second almost contemplating weather or not to turn around but he kept walking and that will be the last time I see him until I transfer to Dauntless.

**It is a little weird at first but you will understand why Tobias greeted her the way that he did in future chapters.**


	2. Emotion overload

** I rewrote this chapter since I did not like my original one, hope you like it. **

Chapter 2 Lex POV:

I waited for Tris and Caleb to walk out of The Hub so we can walk home together since I still don't remember the way home. I saw them walk up to me and from the look on their faces I knew I was in trouble and I defiantly was not going to like this.

"Where were you!? Beatrice told me that she didn't see you in any of the classes you were supposed to attend!" he exclaimed. I was starting to get really angry with him since I am an only child in my old world I am not used to getting bossed around by someone who is technically the same age as me.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! You are not my keeper and I can do what I want without you breathing over my shoulder the whole damn time!" I yelled getting beyond frustrated with him that I just wanted to punch him in the face so I can take out my anger. Then a hand appeared on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down knowing who it was but I didn't think that I was going to see him at all until I went to Dauntless.

"Don't be angry with your sister since I was the one who kept her out of class the whole day." Tobias calmly stated and all I could do was stare at him wondering why in the world is he lying for me. Then he took his hand off my shoulder and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact since he was the only one keeping me from punching Caleb's face in.

"Alexandra, what in the world were you doing alone with a guy who is older than you?!" he yelled at me again but before I could retaliate Tobias discreetly put his hand on my lower back and I calmed down instantly while he answered the question for me.

"I was simply worried about the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow and she just listened and helped me feel better about the choice I would have to make tomorrow." He said calmly while all I could think is that he would defiantly not belong in Candor since it looks like it is easy for him to lie, but I was the only one that could see right through it.

"You shouldn't even be talking about the test, especially to my sister who you have no business being with." He said in a deadly tone and I just simply snapped no one and I mean on one is going to talk to me like I am beneath them.

"We weren't talking about his test result I was just comforting him, and I can be friends with whoever the hell I want!" I practically yelled while grabbing Tobias's hand and dragging him in the direction of The Hub; I was trying to ignore the feeling I got while holding his hand.

"Alexandra where are you going we have to go home" Tris yelled after me and I almost forgot that she was their through the whole thing since she just faded into the background of it all. I turned around and yelled the Tobias was taking me home and that I had to talk to the instructors about my missing classes. After I turned the corner I stopped walking and peeked around the corner making Tobias give me a questioning look. I saw Tris and Caleb leaving and I turned back to him and realized that I was still holding his hand so I let it go reluctantly but he surprised me by taking my hand back in his, holding it tighter than before.

"I'm sorry that I roped you into taking me home but I just didn't want to deal with the quiet yet." I sighed expecting him to just leave but once again he surprised me by putting his finger under my chin and making me look up at him since he is taller than me. I also realized that we somehow became closer than most would allow.

"I would have walked home with you anyway, this is just more convenient since I don't have to walk home with your sister and older brother, but now I get you all to myself." He whispered the last part in my ear while he wrapped his arm around me letting my head rest on his chest. I felt my entire problem's melt away and nothing else in this world mattered to me except this very moment. I notice that it started to get darker so I pulled out of the embrace reluctantly but he took my hand and led me to the buses so we could both get home. Once the bus pulled up I noticed that there were Candor and what was really odd Dauntless on it, so Tobias took the lead and directed me to the only empty seat on the bus so he had to stand and I felt really bad for that. He just simply shot me a smile and I got lost in his eyes when a Candor asshole decided to open his mouth.

"Well look at that, I didn't know that stiff's had remotely attractive bodies, but I wouldn't mind being with her!" he yelled out while everyone on the bus laughed but I simply tried to ignore him but I could see that Tobias was not taking it well and looked like he was going to hit him; I knew he would get in trouble so I had to say something before he did something.

"I would never be with you since I am not into little girls." I smirked while say this and all the Dauntless laughed at my comment but the Candor boy started walking towards me with a menacing look on his face. He slapped me across the face and everything became deathly silent, then Tobias grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and said something to him that I couldn't quiet hear. He let go of him just to punch him and all the Candor did was drop to the floor out cold from just one punch. The Dauntless laughed and cheered patted him on the back and I knew that he would have an easier time in Dauntless know that they saw just how strong he can be, it made getting slapped worth it. He smiled at them then turned to me and grabbed my hand since this was our stop as the bus pulled away he turned to me and held my cheek that still stung from where the idiot hit me.

"I shouldn't have left my guard down! Does it sill hurt?" he asked me while checking me for other injuries that I may have had but I shook my head and I started to cry. I have no idea why I am being so emotional, I guess it's been a long day and I miss my parent and my real world but right now all I wanted to do was go to my new home and sleep. I felt myself being lifted up and I snuggled into his chest while he carried me to what I assumed was my house. He kept whispering sweet nothing to me so I could calm down enough to stop crying but I heard a door slam and felt Tobias suddenly stop and stiffen up, I already knew who was there by his reaction and I didn't want to see his face so I buried my face into the side of his neck.

"What did you do to her!?" I heard my supposed father growl at him but then I heard another voice that made my skin crawl.

"We will talk about this later." Someone said while trying to pull me from Tobias's arms but I just held on tighter.

**Comments are appreciated and I felt like Tobias/Four just needed to spend some time with her before he left the Faction.**


	3. Finally found her

**Okay the POV has changed hope you like it since I don't really know how to write from a males POV**

Chapter 3 Tobias POV:

I have been having dreams for the past month about the same beautiful girl, she is about 5'3 with dark brown hair and brown eyes that can see into you very soul, she also has a petite body that looks like I can pick her up with one hand and not get tired. The dream I had last night was completely different since there was an odd voice telling me something.

**Dream**

"This girl will appear into your world today and she is meant to be with so the war does not happen." The voice said and it showed me her again and just like the last time I was mesmerized by her and simply couldn't look away from her.

"She will bring the best and worse out of you and you will do the same with her, treat her well." It said and then I faded into complete darkness.

**Dream ended**

I thought about all of this as I headed downstairs so I can have a quick breakfast and avoid Marcus so I can get to school and get the test over with. I can't get over what the person in my dream said to me, I am supposed to meet her today. Suddenly, I got a whole new burst of energy ready to tackle the day just so I can meet her. As I got on the bus I swear I saw a flash of the dark brown hair that I saw in my dream but I couldn't locate the girl in time since we arrived at The Hub and the crowded bus was rushing out into the fresh air. I made my way to the cafeteria and waited for my name to be called until I was startled out of my thoughts when someone sat right next to me; I kept my composure and acted like it didn't faze me.

"Hello Tobias," he greeted me politely and I couldn't help but notice that he looked extremely tired.

"Caleb, did you get any sleep last night?" He nodded his head no and explained that he was even more tired than usual because his sisters wouldn't get up this morning. He was going to continue but they called my name and I steadily rose from my seat and walked to the testing rooms.

"Sit on the chair and drink this to start your test." I did what I was told since I just want to get this over with and just leave Abnegation no matter what result I get. I start to feel a little dizzy and then I black out in nothingness.

**simulation**

I look around and I am in a room full of mirrors and there are two pedestals in front of me; one holding a knife and another holding a piece of cheese.

"Choose," the voice told me but I didn't want to choose since I have no idea why I would need those two items.

"Why do I need to choose?" I asked the voice

"CHOOSE!" it yelled at me so I just grabbed both items at the same time since I didn't know the situation I knew that I could most likely use both. Then I heard a dog growling so I turn around slowly and see a medium black dog stalking towards me. I realize that I can use the cheese to calm the dog down so I get down on my knees and hold out the cheese in front of me but keeping the knife tightly in my right hand. I feel the dogs' snout on me and I look up but instead of a dog I see a little puppy eating his cheese in peace, but then everything changed for the worse.

"Puppy!" a little girl who was wearing Abnegation colors yelled out. Then I heard the growling come back and I turned to see that the growling dog was back, so I got to my feet and plunge the knife in its neck as it lunged towards the little girl. Then everything changed and there was a man in front of me holding a picture, but the man looked like he was on the verge of dying.

"Do you know this man!" he yelled and as I looked at the picture I couldn't help but think he seemed familiar but I wasn't going to say that so I kept my face straight and shook my head no.

"You're lying! You could save me if you tell me the truth! You could save me!" he yelled once again.

"I am not lying; I do not know who that man is so stop yelling at me!" I practically growled out in anger. Then everything faded to nothingness once more.

**end of simulation**

I sit up in the chair and I notice that the tester who is looking at me with a worried look; I started to get worried since I wondered what in the world would a Dauntless be worried about.

"You need to go home now and don't tell anyone about this." he told me as he started to push me out the back door but I stopped him.

"Wait, what happened and what are my test results!" I exclaimed and then he stopped debating whether or not to tell me but he sighed and sat me down in the chair once more.

"You got Abnegation…" I started to get disappointed in myself thinking that I would end up faction less, "but you also got Dauntless." he told me and I was speechless since I never heard of anyone getting two different test results.

"What does that mean exactly?" I questioned but I felt a lot happier that I got Dauntless since I can get away from Marcus and never see him again.

"It means that you are Divergent, you can't be categorized so you are a threat to the system. You can't tell anyone, understand? I am going to delete the test result and manually put in Abnegation, now go before a superior comes in." he told me and pushed me out the back door and I started to walk around wondering if I could make a life in Dauntless, but my thoughts were cut short when a small girl ran into my chest so I wrapped my arms around her to stop her from falling and getting hurt. I look down and I am stunned speechless, it's the girl from my dreams and she looks even better in person. I feel her warmth surround me making me feel content and happy for the first time in my life.

"Um I really should watch where I going, I really didn't mean to run into you… not the greatest way to make a first impression… I am really sorry….." she trailed off as I put my fingers to her soft lips and that left me wondering what it would feel like to kiss her.

"I am the one who should apologize since I was the one that got in your way… what's your name?" I told her and I couldn't help but smirk since at the sound of my voice she shivered and subconsciously pressed herself impossibly closer to me.

"Alexandra but you can call me Lex and if you don't mind what is yours name?" she told me and I felt like it was getting harder to breath just listening to her voice while she is pressed against me where I could protect her from everything and anyone. I did the only thing that came logically to me in that moment, so I leaned down to put my mouth right next to her ear and I whispered my name to her. I caressed her cheek and then reluctantly let her go and started to walking down the hall way but before I could get very far she yelled out to me, "Be brave and never give up." I stopped wondering if she knew about the test results, but I shook my head and kept walking hoping that I would see her again.

**Please review!**


	4. Protectiveness

**Okay hope you like it!**

Chapter 4 Tobias POV:

I was walking around The Hub trying to buy time since I did not want to go home to Marcus quite yet. I started to think about Lex and how different she seemed, just by having one conversation with her I knew that I would need to stay close to her since it seemed that she spoke her mind to freely for anyone in Abnegation. Almost as if someone wanted to prove my point I saw Caleb walking with who I assumed was his little sister towards….Lex. This just got more complicated, I didn't know that Lex was Caleb's baby sister, if I was him I wouldn't let any guy near her.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Caleb say loudly, "Where were you!? Beatrice told me that she didn't see you in any of the classes you were supposed to attend!" I felt suddenly very angry, no one can talk to her that way and I started to walk towards them.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! You are not my keeper and I can do what I want without you breathing over my shoulder the whole damn time!" she yelled and I had to calm her down or we would attract unwanted attention, so I put my hand on her shoulder. I was pleased that she instantly knew that it was me for she calmed down and leaned towards the direction of my body almost subconsciously.

"Don't be angry with your sister since I was the one who kept her out of class the whole day." It was a risky lie since I was in testing most of the day but I was not going to leave her alone on this. That's when I noticed that I still had my hand on her shoulder and that Caleb was glaring at it so I slowly retracted my hand. Then I had to keep myself from smirking since the tiniest whimper came out of her when I let her go, but I wasn't even sure that she noticed that she made a sound.

"Alexandra, what in the world were you doing alone with a guy who is older than you?!" he yelled at her and I clenched my fist in order to keep myself from punching him. I started to notice that she was losing control like I was, so for both our sakes I discreetly put my hand on her lower back and the contact calmed both of us down.

"I was simply worried about the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow and she just listened and helped me feel better about the choice I would have to make tomorrow." I tried to say as calmly as possible but I was focusing on the warmth that came from Lex seeping into my hand. She was tiny compared to me since my hand covered her entire lower back.

"You shouldn't even be talking about the test, especially to my sister who you have no business being with." I was getting very angry since no one was going to prohibit me from being with her, for the only person who has that authority is her. I felt her tense and I knew that he finally hit a nerve within her; it was only a matter of time before she blew.

"We weren't talking about his test result I was just comforting him, and I can be friends with whoever the hell I want!" she yelled at him and it slightly hurt that she only wanted to be friends with me but I was interrupted from my thinking when she grabbed my hand and started to drag me willingly back to The Hub.

"Alexandra where are you going we have to go home" I heard her sister call after her; I think her name was Beatrice. Lex just simply turned around and told them she had to talk to the instructors and that I was taking her home, but the way she said it with such certainty told me that she trusted me to get her somewhere safely. We continued walking hand in hand when we rounded a corner where she stopped and peaked around looking back at them; I am not sure why she did though. Then she turned around and looked down at our hands and slowly pulled her hand back but I was not going to lose her quite yet so I reached for her hand and held it firmly in mine. She looked back at me with a surprised look but she didn't pull away which was a good sign, then she looked down at the ground like she was ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry that I roped you into taking me home but I just didn't want to deal with them quite yet." She told me and that's when I realized that she thought that she forced me here but that couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth. I put my fingers under her chin to make her look up at me and I noticed that our faces are only inches apart and I heard her breath hitch at the close proximity.

"I would have walked home with you anyway, this is just more convenient since I don't have to walk home with your sister and older brother, but now I get you all to myself." I told her truthfully while whispering the last part in her ear enjoying that she simply curled herself into my chest for warmth. We stayed that way for a while enjoying the feeling of her pressed up against me without fear. She pulled back and I immediately wanted her to be back in my arms but I noticed that it started getting darker and I needed to get her home. I took her hand and lead her to where the bus pulls up and as soon as we got on I saw that there were Candor and Dauntless on the bus, but I remembered that the train was down for the day so this was the only method of transportation for the Dauntless. There was only one seat and I immediately gave it to her but when she sat down she looked guilty so I shot her a smile telling her that I didn't mind standing up. She was staring into my eyes but the moment had to be ruined by a Candor when he opened his mouth.

"Well look at that, I didn't know that stiff's had remotely attractive bodies, but I wouldn't mind being with her!" he said and everyone was laughing at his comment but I was getting angry at the thought of guy touching her in anyway.

Before I could do something Lex calmly said while smirking, "I would never be with you since I am not into little girls." The Dauntless all started to laugh and I broke into a smile knowing that she could take of herself if the time ever arises but my thoughts didn't get very far because the Candor she insulted slapped her. All I saw was red, I took his arm and twisted it behind him painfully and whispered that if he ever went near her again I would kill him; he paled at my comment. Then I released him and punched him so hard that I knocked him out cold and all the Dauntless were cheering and patting me on the back congratulating me. I simply looked at Lex and she wore a proud smile on her face that didn't make me feel bad for hurting him at all, but I was still mad since there was a big red mark on the side of her cheek. I grabbed her hand and lead her off the bus but before we got far I turned and put my hand on her cheek lightly since I was afraid I would hurt her more.

"I shouldn't have left my guard down! Does it sill hurt?" I asked her while being angry at myself. She nodded no but she started to cry and I knew that she had a lot pilling on her to make her break down like this. I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms while she buried her face in my chest but she continued to cry even harder. I started to walk towards her house quickly and whispered that everything was going to be fine. As soon as I got there the front door slammed closed and I froze because I was not expecting to see Mr. Prior and Marcus there waiting. I think she felt me tense since she buried her face in my neck to relax me a little bit but I tensed up again at what was said.

"What did you do to her!?" he yelled at me but I didn't answer since I saw Marcus come closer to us and I pulled her more securely against me.

"We will talk about this later." He said to me and then he tried to take Lex from me but that was not going to happen because first I wouldn't allow that to happen and second, she clings to me not letting go of her grip.

**Please review/comment!**


	5. The Night

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you like this chapter since I think I could have done a little better!**

Chapter 5 Lex's POV:

I was aware of my parents talking to Tobias, but all I wanted was to be in his arms and shield me from this strange world. I heard murmuring before I felt myself be lifted and carried upstairs to what I assumed was my bedroom. When we arrived, he tried to put me down and leave. I simply held on even tighter and I think I managed to tell him to stay, but I wasn't too sure because I was so tired. I heard even more murmuring before I heard people leave the room, and from what I could tell, Tobias was allowed to stay since I felt him get in bed and hold me even tighter to him. My last thoughts before I drifted into the dream world were how right this felt to be in Tobias's arms.

Tobias's POV:

When she held on even tighter to me I knew that this wouldn't be easy for her parents to handle.

"Get her inside, please, before she gets sick." Mrs. Prior whispered to me while my father and Lex's dad were arguing about something. I brought her inside and just stood there holding her in my arms and I didn't even get tired since she was light as a feather. I saw her brother Caleb glaring at me, but her sister was just looking on with interest. I tensed up when my father put his hand on my shoulder, but what put a smile on my face was that Lex slapped his hand away.I knew from her movements that she was not aware.

"Put my daughter down this instant!" her dad all but yelled at me

"That is enough! Tobias why don't you sit down since it seems like Alexandra will not be letting go of you anytime soon." Mrs. Prior told me in a calm voice that put me at ease.

I sat down and Lex just snuggled further into my arms with a small smile plastered on her face. From that moment I vowed that I would protect her from anything in the world.

"Son, would you mind telling me why you have Ms. Prior in your arms when she clearly is distressed?" my father question me, but I will not tell him anything to do with my Lex.

"Mrs. Prior, I was just staying back to help her with her class and so that I could walk her back safely. After everything was done we took the bus where we ran into some Candors who were being very rude. One of them slapped her across the face!" I had to take deep breaths just to calm me down and tighten my hold on Lex so that she was safe right here in my arms. "Anyway, I put him in his place immediately, but as soon as we got off the bus she broke down crying and I could only assume that she has had a stressful day. So I grabbed her in my arms and walked here, where we now find ourselves." I ended that short version of my story and looked around the room to see all the shocked faces, since all of them thought that an Abnegation did not have it in him/her to stand up for him or herself and others.

"Thank you for protecting our daughter, Tobias, we owe you a lot. Here, let's get her up to her room so she can get the rets she deserves." her mom told me as I got up and adjusted Lex in my arms to follow her up the stairs to Lex's room. Once we got there I immediately went to her bed to put her down even though I didn't want to, but as soon as I put her down she tightened her grip and whispered "stay" in my ear. I looked over at the parents in the room as they realized that Lex was not letting me go.

"You can stay here with her until she wakes up; we will all be downstairs." she told me quietly, as to not wake her daughter. My father and her dad seemed to want to protest, but Mrs. Prior gave them a silent glare and pushed them out of the room, leaving the door cracked open a bit. I slid into bed with Lex and wrapped her up in my arms as she snuggled even closer to me than before, which I didn't think was possible. I slowly started to drift to sleep as I held her in my arms, thinking this is how every night should be for the rest of our lives.

**skip till morning**

I slowly started to wake up and take in my surroundings when everything came back to me. I tightened my grip on Lex and pulled her closer just to assure myself that she was safe. I listened for any noise to see if anyone was awake. When I didn't hear anything, I simply pulled her even closer to me and enjoyed the moment that would most likely be the only time I got to hold her like this. She shifted even closer to me and snuggled into my chest; I could see her eyes starting to flutter open and then her eyes met mine.

Lex's POV:

I woke up when I felt myself being moved and even though I didn't want to I opened my eyes and looked directly into Tobias's eyes and smiled at him. Then I realized that I was laying on his chest I looked down and blushed, and I am pretty sure that I looked like a tomato.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to force you to be with me all night me…" I was about to continue when he cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. He just smiled at me and I felt myself melt into him.

"I am sure that you already know that I am going to pick Dauntless at the ceremony today. I just want you to know that if you need me I will always be there for you." he told me while hugging me to him. He released me, got up and left, but I knew that on visiting days I would definitely see him until I go to Dauntless.

**Please review and all comments on how the story should turn out are welcomed! **


End file.
